rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Eilander
Caroline Eilander is a member of the Eilander family. She is the mother of Jakob and his siblings, Elizabeth and David. Her death sets off the events of Rusty Lake Paradise by causing Paradise Island to be cursed with the plagues. Rusty Lake Paradise In secret, Caroline had been studying the Elixir of Life and Death and its connection to enlightenment. She discovered a way to create the Elixir using ten elements, etching them onto the wall of an underground cave. With the birth of her first-born son Jakob, her husband Nicholas begins planning to sacrifice him to the Lake, as a way to achieve enlightenment. On the day of the sacrifice, she stops Nicholas by taking her son's place. Jakob is sent on a boat off the island, and she is sacrificed by being burned at the stake. The method of her death causes her to become a Corrupted Soul, and creates ten black cubes from her memories scattered around the island. These black cubes hold the ten elements necessary for the Elixir of Life. The Eilander family asks for themselves to be enlightened with the sacrifice of Caroline, but instead they are stricken with ten plagues. Nicholas writes a letter to Jakob in 1796, to bring him home and help them. He arrives during the First Plague, and encounter his mother's Soul. She instructs him to bring her memories to the Lake to stop the plagues, before disappearing. Jakob sets about collecting the black cubes, placing them into the well in the temple and giving her memories back to the Lake. During the Fourth Plague, she briefly appears to warn Jakob not to let their family use her memories. He also finds a book written by her further detailing the Elixir. She explains that the owl is the chosen one, and the chosen one will find enlightenment. During the Tenth Plague, Jakob drains the water from the well, and enters his mother's secret cave. He once again meets his mother's soul, who explains that she withheld the last black cube and the final element of the Elixir. She comments that her memories are not only the key to the past, but also to the future, and tells her son to descend into the great depths of the Lake. He makes his way back to the island, and places the last black cube into the well. His family proceeds to burn him alive. As the world around him goes red, he is again alone with his mother's Soul. The elements of the Elixir surround them, the two ascend together as Mr. Owl. Trivia *In Cube Escape: Paradox, it is revealed that she was born in the Summer of 1750. Gallery Caroline4.png|Caroline holding Jakob in Rusty Lake Paradise. Caroline Eilander Portrait Flies.jpg|Caroline's portrait in Rusty Lake Paradise. Caroline5.png|Caroline writing out the Elixir elements in Rusty Lake Paradise. Caroline2.png|Caroline saving Jakob from being sacrificed in Rusty Lake Paradise. Caroline6.png|Caroline being sacrificed in Rusty Lake Paradise. Caroline3.png|Caroline with the owl mask in Rusty Lake Paradise. CarolineParadox.png|Caroline in Cube Escape: Paradox. OwlMaskParadox.png|Caroline in Cube Escape: Paradox. Category:Characters Category:Corrupted Characters